Pour ses lunettes sur la table de nuit
by So.Bubule
Summary: Dans une relation amoureuse il y a des mots, des phrases que l'on répète toujours. Merci. Non. Je t'aime. Encore. Tu m'emmerde! Embrasse moi. Ne fume pas dans la cuisine! Je sais que tu en as envie... Salaud. Mais il a aussi...


**Pour ses lunettes sur la table de nuit.**

La première fois qu'elle le lui a dit, c'était en septième année, en mai un peu après les vacances de Pâques. Elle avait passé la journée à la bibliothèque, sans vraiment faire attention à ce que lui racontait Marlene. Lui, il s'entrainait pour le dernier match, il ne manquait que deux cent quarante point à Gryffondor pour gagner la Coupe, et il ne tenait plus en place. Elle avait longtemps hésité à lui dire, elle ne voulait pas le stresser. Les examens qui approchaient, la Coupe, l'orientation, c'était déjà beaucoup… Mais ce jour là, quand elle le vit dans le couloir du quatrième étage, encore en tenue de Quidditch, son balai à la main, qui l'attendait avec un grand sourire, elle n'avait pas pu tenir plus longtemps. Elle lui avait dit. Il n'avait pas compris au début, mais très vite il avait blanchit. Terriblement blanchit. Elle l'avait regardé s'appuyer contre un rebord d'une fenêtre, et il avait les yeux exorbités. A ce moment elle avait regretté de lui avoir dit. Mais le pire avait été quand d'un coup il était parti, courant dans les couloirs à la recherche de Sirius, et qu'elle était resté là sans possibilité de se défendre ou de lui parler.

La deuxième fois qu'elle l'avait dit, elle était saoule, il était saoul, et ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens. C'était après Poudlard, ils étaient tous chez Sirius, dans sa maison pas encore meublée et elle discutait avec Alice. A un moment elle voulu montrer à son amie comment il avait réagit, parce qu'aujourd'hui elle avait appris à en rire, et elle voulait partager ce qui était devenu une plaisanterie. Elle s'était approché de lui et le lui avait glissé à l'oreille. Il n'y avait pas cru bien-sûr, à cause de l'alcool, de son sourire, et de son ton aguicheur. Alors d'un air enjoué il lui avait répondu qu'il allait devoir en profiter et l'avait fait basculer sur le canapé défoncé, le seul vrai meuble du salon. Il l'avait embrassé avec la passion du whisky, et avait glissé ses doigts sur ses jambes pour remonter sa jupe. Pendant quelques instants ils avaient oublié tout ce qu'il y avait autour, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent en contact avec le sol. Leurs amis avaient penché le canapé pour les en déloger et surtout pour qu'ils n'aillent pas plus loin. Sirius répétait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir son frère en action.

La troisième fois c'était la veille de son départ pour l'Écosse. Ils étaient à Londres chez ses parents. Elle avait cuisiné avec l'elfe de maison toute la journée pour se calmer. Elle ne devait pas y penser parce que sinon elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de fondre en larmes. C'était horrible, il partait, la laissant seule pendant presque un an et ils ne pourraient rien y faire. Le soir elle s'était enfermé avec lui dans sa chambre au deuxième étage, et ils avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit. Elle reculait toujours un peu plus le moment où elle devrait le lui dire, parce qu'elle avait peur, mais elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle devait le faire. Il lui répétait au creux de l'oreille qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, à en mourir même, et une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge parce qu'elle savait que c'était vrai. A ce moment elle aurait pu pleurer, mais au lieu de cela son corps se cambra et elle rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'elle criait son nom. C'était tard dans la nuit, quand ils étaient tous les deux épuisés, allongés l'un en face de l'autre qu'elle le lui dit. Mais il ne l'entendit pas vraiment, il avait les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, la respiration lente et lui répondit avec un grognement. Il dormait et elle avait été lâche.

La quatrième fois elle était fatiguée, fatiguée de tout ce qui s'était passé. Il avait enterré ses parents quelques semaines avant, et ils vivaient dans le petit appartement que lui avait laissé Alice. Il n'avait pas voulu garder la maison de Londres, parce que c'était la maison de Monsieur et Madame Potter et qu'il ne voulait pas vivre avec des souvenirs dans chaque placard. Il avait décidé d'arrêter sa formation à Édimbourg, il lui avait dit qu'il trouvait ça trop long, mais elle le soupçonnait de le faire pour elle. Et puis les attaques avaient doublé, et ils s'étaient engagés dans l'Ordre. Ce qui aurait dû s'étaler sur plusieurs années s'était enchainé en à peine un mois, et elle n'avait pas réfléchit quand un soir en rentrant de son école elle lui avait dit. Elle avait été aussi surprise que lui, les mots lui avaient complètement échappé et elle s'en voulait de devoir encore une fois remettre ça sur le tapis surtout qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais il avait hoché la tête, et s'était mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle s'était demandé s'il allait la quitter et à cette pensée elle s'était mise à pleurer et à s'excuser.

Et enfin, il y eut ce soir.

Depuis la dernière fois, ils en avaient parlé et après tout c'était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire. Même si c'était égoïste ou immature, ils étaient jeunes et ils en avaient besoin, besoin de savoir si ça en valait la peine. Ce sera dur pour tous les deux, et même pour tous ceux qui les entouraient, mais c'était ce qu'ils voulaient. Cette fois elle avait attendu plus longtemps. Au début ce n'était pas volontaire, ils avaient fait beaucoup de missions et ça lui était sortit de la tête. Et puis il y avait deux semaines, ils avaient fêté leur anniversaire, se demandant comment ils avaient tenus si longtemps ensemble, et ça lui était revenu… Quand elle le lui dit cette fois là, cette dernière fois, il sortait de la douche, il avait les cheveux trempés, les pieds nus et ses lunettes étaient restées sur le lavabo. Il faisait jeune, tellement jeune… Elle lui avait dit, murmuré, susurré dans le creux de l'oreille, alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le lit. Et il avait sourit. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette phrase aurait pu prendre tant d'importance entre eux, et ce soir elle était devenue la plus importante, celle qui contenait toutes les autres.

« J'ai du retard. »

* * *

><p>Hell'o!<p>

Ouai je sais, c'est tout court, et je sais pas trop comment ça m'a prit... Bref, en espérant que c'était pas si évidant...

J'ai envie de dire, _"Je reviendrais..."_

Des gros bisous à tous!

So.


End file.
